fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
True Soul Essence Magic
True Soul Essence Magic (地金 Jigane): True Soul Essence Magic is a powerful Caster-Type Magic that delves deep within the soul in order to extract the dormant power laying there. It is known as Zenith (天心 Tenshin lit. Divine Will, Highest Point of a Celestial God) for it's extreme capabilities, as well as the power granted to any user of such a magic. Overview True Soul Essence Magic allows any user to extract the metaphysical manifestation of their soul. Essentially, they are able to extract the strongest trait from their soul, and manifest it as a beast to fight alongside them, use as a mount, or even fuse together. Each and every user of this magic's manifestation is unique to them; no two souls are alike. However, there are still similarities between each soul. Wild and rebellious users of True Soul Essence Magic seem to be granted animals of the feline category, while silent, watchful users manifest crows. However, these can branch off into more powerful souls as the users advance their knowledge of it. A bird can be upgraded into a phoenix, while a gorilla might branch off into an asura. However, true masters of the magic use souls known as the Elites (選り抜き Erinuki). These souls are the mighty, powerful kings of each category. The Elites are Indra, Vritra, Armageddon, Hydra, Gorgon, and Bahumant. Out of the six, only three have ever been truly unlocked, that being Indra, Vritra, an Gorgon. In order to obtain True Soul Essence Magic, one must meditate for hours on end; erasing any other thought. Once this is done, the user, or potential user, will fall into a semi-conscious state known as lucid dreaming. It is when one is aware that they are dreaming, and are able to manipulate their dreams to some extent. Once they enter this state, the user imagines their soul; or how they picture their soul, an focus on it, manifesting it into a tangible form. However, if the user has advanced this far, and has not awakened, then they cannot control this part of the process. A bright light will be emitted from the manifestation, so bright, that it would blind someone if they were to gaze at it. However, once this light fades, something will be in its place. It could be anything; from a demon, to a wooden stick. If one's resolve and hope are large enough, then it will surely be a lethal weapon. When summoning their soul, the user must shout out the name that they have given their soul, and imagine it as well as they can. When this is done, the color that best represents their soul is emitted brightly, manifesting their Soul Item. The Soul Item will appear in their hands, next them, or underneath them. It is absolutely unpredictable. Another skill that is given is Soul Fusion. Although their soul is one with them, they are able to fuse their Soul Item with their physical body, and utilize it. Fusion is done by manifesting their Soul Item, and then pouring their magic power within the their item, and absorbing it back, creating a never ending cycle. When this is done repeatedly, the particles that compose the entire item is absorbed into their magic power flow, attaching itself to the user. Trivia *User:Yuurei Dark came up with the initial idea, while User:Zumichan expanded on it.